


[Podfic of] i grow fonder every day

by Flowerparrish



Series: Marvel Podfics [26]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Date Auction, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, So Much Awkwardness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish
Summary: [Audio Length: 22:56]It was down to Natasha and Clint. He looked at her, gaze pleading, and she raised an eyebrow. The eyebrow said it all.“I’ll do it,” Clint said with a sigh, and that was that.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Steve Rogers
Series: Marvel Podfics [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465687
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	[Podfic of] i grow fonder every day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magenta_llama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magenta_llama/gifts).
  * Inspired by [i grow fonder every day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088194) by [Flowerparrish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish). 



**Audio Length:** 00:22:56

 **Download Link:** [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1x8e39YbM_Pppm9YwxTew0AjuHNZvHY3E/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
